1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to a brake device provided with an anti-skid mechanism and/or traction control mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
An anti-skid brake (below, ABS) device for a vehicle capable of preventing the locking of wheels of the vehicle during a braking operation, or an antitraction (below, TRC) device capable of preventing a free rotation of the wheels during the starting or acceleration of the vehicle has heretofore been proposed. These ABS and TRC devices can stabilize the movement of the vehicle and can also make the vehicle much more safe.
In these devices, there is provided a mechanism for controlling the pressure in a brake cylinder (wheel cylinder) to obtain a desired operation for preventing the locking or free rotation of the wheels of the automobile.
In both of the ABS and TRC systems, the pressure in the wheel cylinder is controlled to obtain the respective desired operations, and therefore, that one and the same hydraulic circuit be used for both the ABS and TRC systems has heretofore been desired.
However, the employment of one and the same hydraulic circuit for both the ABS and TRS systems is very difficult without making the device very large.